


what is mine is yours

by DesertLily



Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Found Family Bingo 2020, Friendship, Gen, Sharing Clothes, everyone is happy and it's what they deserve, not a trace of angst here, wholesoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: No one was quite sure when exactly it became normal to borrow each other’s clothes but it quickly became normal. The Archivist and his assistants were a family - even if they were a tad dysfunctional.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	what is mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the 'sharing clothes' square for the Found Family Bingo!!

In Tim’s defence, he hadn’t _actually_ meant to steal Martin’s hoodie. It hadn’t been raining when he had left for work so he hadn’t thought to grab a jacket. Come lunchtime, however, it was as if the heavens themselves had opened up as it began to rain brutally. That, tragically, left him with two options; either brave the questionable cafe at the institute or hope to some higher power that he didn’t get entirely drenched by the rain whilst heading to Subway. Then he saw it. Martin’s hoodie. Just thrown over one of the chairs. It wasn’t the only jacket Martin had at the institute - he seemed to have a habit of leaving them behind. As such, Tim _doubted_ that it would be missed that much.

So that was how he found himself standing in the reception area with the hood pulled up and ready to face the rain. The hoodie was too big for him and honestly? It was _wonderful_ . There was something oddly satisfying about the way it slightly drowned him. It somehow made it infinitely more comfortable. It was just...satisfying to wear and Tim was already mildly disappointed that he would have to give it back. It was too big, worn in, and smelled familiar. What else could he possibly want in a hoodie? Balling the too long sleeves into his hands before pushing them into the hoodie pockets. Then he began his trek to Subway. The thing about Subway was that it was _reliable_. Unlike the many cafes and coffee shops that littered Chelsea, you knew where you stood with Subway. It wasn't (entirely) overpriced . The quality wasn’t always the best but you knew where you stood with Subway! It was like Gregg’s in that you paid for what you got. It was a bit shit but it was the most affordable food place near the institute.

So Tim bought and ate his footlong Meatball Marinara before walking back to the institute with a satisfied smile on his face.The rain had stopped but he didn’t move to take the hoodie off. It was still pretty cold and it was just _too comfortable_. Comfortable enough that he seemed to forget that he was wearing it. So much so that he didn’t really register the raised eyebrow Rosie from reception gave him or the bemused smile he got from Martin. Even Jon seemed to give him a second glance. But Tim had just brushed it off as everyone’s usual oddities. They were just...like that sometimes. 

It wasn’t until he got home that night that it really clicked. He had gone to take off his jacket and hang it up by the door, freezing slightly when he realised what he was holding. Martin’s hoodie. “Fuck.” Though, he never made any effort to return it and Martin never made any effort to ask for it back.   
  


* * *

In all honesty, Martin had grabbed Jon’s coat by mistake. It was late and he hadn’t been thinking as he grabbed what he had assumed to be his coat before heading home. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility that Jon was staying late to work (honestly, he was a _tad_ concerned by how much time the man spent working). As such, he had switched off the lights in the Archive and grabbed the first coat he sIt taw. He didn’t even think twice before pulling it on. In the back of his head, he couldn’t help but note that the cut of the coat felt...wrong. But he hadn’t thought that much about it. Most likely just his mind playing tricks on him.

So Martin headed home in the not-quite-right coat. He found himself tugging at it slightly, trying to adjust it to see if it would ease the slight discomfort. But no matter how much he pulled on the tweed jacket, it didn’t feel right. Wait. _Tweed_ . That wasn’t his coat. That was _Jon’s coat_ . Oh. Oh no. That wasn’t good at all. That was...pretty terrible, actually. He was far enough away from the archives that the journey to return it really wouldn’t be worth it. Besides, Jon _probably_ wouldn’t mind. He was only borrowing it for one night. The man was enough of a workaholic that Martin doubted he would even miss it in the first place. He could just return it in the morning and leave it at that!

By the time Martin got home, he was dead on his feet. Pure exhaustion washed over him in waves. Working at the archives didn’t exactly account for the best dreams or sleep schedule. He didn’t bother getting changed or even taking off his shoes when he got inside. Martin just locked the door before gracelessly face planting onto his sofa. He was asleep in seconds. When he woke up the next morning, Martin couldn’t help but note two things; it was the best he had slept in a long time _and_ he was still wearing Jon’s coat.  
  


* * *

Jon had been tired when he grabbed Sasha’s jacket. He may have had a  _ slight _ habit of overworking himself. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he had spent in the Archives but his assistants were very insistent he had home and actually  _ rest _ . They had given him no room for disagreement. He begrudgingly left, bitching and moaning the entire time. So much so that it didn’t even register that it wasn’t his jacket at first - an incredible feat considering the fact the jacket was made out of  _ denim _ . The texture had felt wrong but he was tired so  _ everything _ felt wrong. In the back of his mind, there was something calling out about how very different the stiffness and roughness of the jacket was compared to his coat - not to mention shorter. Then there was the smell. The slight smell of floral perfume still cling to the fabric with an iron grip. If he had been less exhausted then he would have easily placed it as Sasha’s. But he didn’t.

It took a small glance in the mirror when he arrived home for Jon to click on to the fact he was most certainly not his coat. The denim jacket looked ridiculous when paired with his suit. They looked terrible together. Jon was mildly embarrassed by the fact people had definitely  _ seen _ him dressed like that. How  _ wonderful _ . Though, he found himself not entirely bothered by the act of wearing the jacket. Whilst it was certainly...different from the other coats he owned and much shorter, it held an odd charm to it. Perhaps without his vest and tie, the jacket could look at least  _ partially _ tolerable with his button up. 

If Sasha had any qualms with Jon heading into work wearing her jacket the next day then she didn’t raise them. The only real response Jon got to the jacket was a thumbs up from Tim and a raised eyebrow from Elias. Perhaps it was time for him to change up his wardrobe entirely.  
  


* * *

Sasha had initially taken Tim’s jacket as a small prank; a fun way to try and wind him up. He had made the mistake of replacing all the sugar in their break room with salt. A simple plan but an effective one nonetheless. Making herself a cup of coffee only to find out it was full of salt had left Sasha in a bad mood; a petty mood. Besides if Tim was going to start ‘pranking’ them then it was only fair she returned the favour, right? That was why she had turned her attention to Tim’s leather jacket. He treated the jacket with the same care and affection someone would treat their pet or perhaps a beloved potted plant. He was always prissy and careful with where he set it down and grew frustrated when even the smallest speck of dust touched it. The days Tim wore his leather jacket to work were days that left all of them rolling their eyes. 

So what better way to get back at Tim than to steal his ‘baby’(as he had once called it)? Though, the fact he had so much as referred to his jacket as that even  _ once _ was horrifying. If it had been anyone else, Sasha would have been concerned. But it was Tim and he worked in the Archives and no one in the Archives could be classified as normal. So, Sasha was left with salty coffee, Tim’s jacket, and a desire for slight revenge. It was easy, really. She would simply...take his jacket and see how long it took him to notice. 

The jacket was a little big on her but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was also warm - a welcome reprieve as the heaters in the Archive were on the blink again. The satin lining of the jacket was soft. A small smile formed on her face as she worked. It was...comfortable. So much so, that she found herself not wanting to take it off and almost forgetting  _ why _ exactly she had stolen it in the first place. That was, of course, until she bumped into Tim. Tim was quiet for a few moments when he saw her in his jacket, before looking resigned. “I guess everyone could do with a good warm jacket.” He paused. “Looks better on you anyways.” He never asked for the jacket back. Sasha found herself treasuring the jacket. For some reason, it felt like home.   
  


* * *

None of them could quite pinpoint the moment it became normal to borrow each other’s clothes. It just...did. It became a regular part of their lives; a familiar part. No one seemed phased to see one of the others walking around in their clothes. The most startling moment had been seeing  _ Elias _ of all people wearing one of Martin’s hoodies - one of Martin’s  _ pastel _ hoodies. Tim had snorted so hard that the coffee he was drinking came out of his nose. Sasha had thought to take a picture and it now sat proudly framed on her desk.

For now, they were a mismatched family that felt unbreakable; so intertwined that they were yet to encounter a force that would break them apart. Even if they did have the proud habit of getting on each other’s nerves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
